An enterprise customer may build a Virtual Private Network (VPN) by connecting multiple sites or users over a network operated by a telephony or network service provider. For example, the enterprise customer's devices such as Customer Edge Routers (CERs) may be connected to the network service provider's Layer 3 Provider Edge Router (PER) using a Layer 2 network. The Layer 2 network can be an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) network and/or a Frame Relay (FR) network. The voice and data packets from the customer premise may traverse the Layer 2 network prior to reaching an IP network. For example, a virtual connection such as a Permanent Virtual Circuit (PVC) may be established for the customer through a Layer 2 network, e.g., an ATM network. The service provider determines the size of the PVC for the customer traffic prior to establishing the PVC. However, the actual load may change over a period of time. For example, the customer may have more traffic than anticipated, thereby causing an increase in delay and/or packet loss due to congestion. Although a network service provider may over engineer the network to anticipate this potential increase in customer traffic, over engineering increases the cost of the network and wastes valuable network resources.